


Definitely Just Research

by monstertots



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, it's not super ooc I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstertots/pseuds/monstertots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Izuchi have you had your first kiss?" He scoffed a bit at the boy's question. "Why does that interest you, Rabbit? It doesn't change anything if I have or haven't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Just Research

Somehow in the last month or two Nanashi had done something extremely odd. Not his normal amount of oddness, but something that no one else had ever done. He had gotten close to Izuchi. Well _closer_. Izuchi still said he was analyzing the other's odd reactions. Even when they were currently laying together in his bed.  
He pulled the younger closer to him in the mess of blankets, forcing himself to think and slightly mutter "interesting" as they cuddled up to his chest. Nanashi seemed intoxicatingly sweet to Izuchi as he wrapped his arms around him in return. They stayed like that for a while in silence, shifting just slightly to get more comfortable. And no. Defiantly not **closer**. Even if that was some how the end result. Nanashi gently traced up and down the older teen's back. Which Izuchi allowed so he could memorize the touches. Not for pleasure, for _research_ he told himself again.  
Moving his legs slightly the white haired boy spoke. "Izuchi have you had your first kiss?" He scoffed a bit at the boy's question. "Why does that interest you, Rabbit? It doesn't change anything if I have or haven't." Nanashi hugged him a bit tighter and pressed their face to his chest in reaction to the given name.  
The name "Rabbit" developed since Izuchi had gotten bored of the neutral response given when calling him "commoner" and the likes but wasn't willing to use his real name. Even if the name got them a few giggles from girls when in town together it didn't bother either. Izuchi didn't understand why they would laugh like that to the name though. He also mentally jotted down the reaction it got from Nanashi. Affectionate to being called less than human, particular.  
"Well I'm just wondering! It's a big deal to some people! But I wouldn't be surprised if it went either way for you." Izuchi looked down at him. "What do you mean by that exactly?" "Well you're attractive enough to have kissed someone! But also you kind of scare people off so.." The older scoffed again deciding to humor the other, he had gotten lots of info from him today. Yes. _Research_ he reminded himself. "Well if you must know, Rabbit. No. No I have not."  
Suddenly he felt the younger's hand move up to his hair and him start to shift upward. Just what was he thinking he was-  
_Oh._  
**OH.**  
He was kissing him.  
Izuchi gently kissed back as Nanashi tilted his head to the side. This was probably a bad idea, but the other's warmth felt good against his lips. As they parted after a few moments Izuchi turned his head to hide his blush. Research. _Yeah this **DEFINITELY** wasn't that._

**Author's Note:**

> > dyslexicnanashi asked:  
> Izuchi probably hasn't even had his first kiss lmao what a nerd
>> 
>> you’re so right omg
> 
> Based off of this headcanon I sent to 1bitheadcanons


End file.
